


Laurels

by Chash



Series: Neeeeeeeeeerds [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Bellamy used to imagine hooking up with Clarke at Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurels

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday fill for [vesselwiththepestle](http://vesselwiththepestle.tumblr.com/)!

“I was sort of planning to try to hook up with you here,” Bellamy remarks. They’re at the airport, waiting for their flight to JCL Nationals, Clarke fiddling with Bellamy’s DS and Bellamy reading Ovid for fun.

“Airport? Really? Come on, even I have standards, Bellamy.”

He snorts and rolls his eyes. “Not  _here_  here.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t know how I made that mistake.”

“God, you’re a fucking brat,” says Bellamy. “Forget I said anything.”

Clarke shifts closer, grinning. “No, come on, I want to hear. I’ll be good.”

“That has never been true,” he says, but he’s smiling too, of course. “Before you showed up, you know, all hot and on my bed when I was mostly naked? Most of my fantasies about hooking up with you revolved around Nationals.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You and me, alone, out of town–it seemed romantic.”

Clarke can’t help it–she starts giggling. Bellamy doesn’t look particularly offended, though, just fondly amused. “You’re the biggest nerd I’ve ever met,” she says. “Who thinks a  _Latin convention_  is romantic?”

“Uh, you know both of us have snuck off to hook up during Latin conventions, right? I’ve done it like three times.”

It’s actually news to her, and she frowns. “You have? When? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t do it after we started being friends,” he says, ducking his head. “For, uh–after we started being friends, I could have been hanging out with  _you_. I hooked up exclusively places you weren’t after that.”

Clarke squeezes his hand. “So, basically, you didn’t think regular Latin conventions were good enough for hooking up with me? You needed to wait for the  _biggest_  Latin convention?”

“Hey, I’ve been very upfront about how I would have made out with you anywhere,” he says. “But, yeah. I figured Nationals was, I dunno. A special occasion. I was seeing you every day at school and not telling you I loved you. It was really easy to keep not doing it. I needed a reason to start.”

Clarke tucks herself into his side as best she can, given they’re in uncomfortable airport seats. “Okay, so, did you have specifics figured out? Did you have a whole plan?”

“You’re making this out to be a lot more of a thing than it was,” he says, dry and amused.

“You brought it up.”

“Just, you know, as a point of interest. My best game plan for getting you to sleep with me was Nationals. I don’t know why I didn’t realize it would lead to mockery and invasive personal questions.”

“Those are the basis of our entire relationship,” she says, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “That’s the second time you’ve said you just wanted sex out of this.”

He looks down at their joined hands. “You’re confusing what I wanted with what I thought I could get,” he says, soft.

She kisses his temple. “You’re really stupid sometimes.”

“Sometimes, yeah,” he says. He rubs his thumb against her hand. “Sometimes I think I’m hot and awesome and no girl would ever turn me down. Sometimes I’m an insecure teenager, okay?”

“You’re barely even a teenager. You’re almost twenty. But–I definitely would have hooked up with you, you know.”

“Yeah, uh, no way. You would have said you were a virgin and I would have freaked out and told you I loved you.”

Clarke buries her face against his shoulder, laughing. “Oh my god, you totally would have!”

“Your first time shouldn’t have been a random hookup,” he grumbles. “Not with me.”

“I like how you’re getting annoyed about a hypothetical situation where you were hitting on me and didn’t find out I was a virgin before we had sex. My first time was awesome, remember? You did a good job. If it wasn’t creepy, I’d tell our grandkids about how good our first time was.”

“Our grandkids?” Bellamy asks, and she feels herself flush.

“My grandkids,” she corrects quickly, and he snorts.

“Trust me, I’m never going to mind your casual assumption that we’re going to be together for a long time,” Bellamy says. “It’s cute.”

“Now you have to tell me about your specific Nationals hookup fantasies,” she says. “I embarrassed myself, your turn.”

“It was pretty nebulous,” he says. “I figured we’d be in dorms or something and they’d be trying to keep it gender-segregated, but we’d sneak out to hang out anyway.”

“We’ll definitely do that.”

He kisses her hair. “I figured there might be a pool and you might be into skinny-dipping.”

“Huh,” says Clarke, considering this. “I’ve never tried it, but with you, definitely. Have you?”

“I was a lifeguard, so yes. We used to sneak into the pool after everything was closed.”

“Who’s we here?” she asks.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” she says, and she even means it. Bellamy loves her, and he’s loved her for a long time. They might not be together forever–they might not even make it through high school–but he’s hers in a way he’s never been anyone else’s. “I just wish one of us said something sooner.”

“Yeah, me too,” he says, and presses his lips against her hair. “The skinny-dipping fantasy plays out exactly how you think it does.”

“We have sex in the pool?”

“Yup.”

“Seems doable. Assuming there’s a pool we can break into.”

“What?”

Clarke grins at him. “What? We can totally act our your Nationals fantasies. Just because we’re already dating doesn’t mean we can’t have sex there. When we aren’t doing anything else.”

He laughs. “God, you’re the best.”

“Yup. Thanks for noticing.”

*

It turns out Bellamy isn’t the only one who thinks Latin conventions are a good place to get laid. This is, after all, a gathering of a bunch of kids who think a Latin convention is a good thing to do with their summer vacation, and Clarke thinks maybe not everyone is lucky enough to have a hot co-president who wants to make out in their own home club. Clarke has had a boy who loves JCL as much as she does to lust after for as long as she’s been in JCL; it’s clearly a new experience for a lot of people.

“God, how are you  _so bad_  at telling people are hitting on you?” Bellamy asks on the first day.

“Huh?”

“You notice every conversation you’ve had today ends when I show up and you say,  _this is my boyfriend_?” he asks, amused.

Clarke considers. “Now that you mention it.”

He puts his arm around her, kisses her temple. “Thank goodness we’re already dating.”

“Yeah, it would have been a pain for you to cockblock me this much.”

“I wouldn’t have,” he says, and it’s easy, not defensive at all. “If you’d seemed interested, I would have helped out. If you seemed creeped out, I would have stepped in.”

“I’m kind of enjoying imagining this hypothetical reality where we weren’t together yet and we pretended to be dating to save me from gross dudes hitting on me.” She considers. “Actually, yeah, I’d definitely offer to keep girls from hitting on you. You know, selflessly saving you. Definitely not jealous at all.”

“You know, this hypothetical reality is cool, but we don’t have anything to do for like twenty minutes, and I’m pretty sure we can find somewhere to hook up. You know, if we really try.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds a lot better. There’s a bathroom that locks by the conference room.”

“I love you.”

*

There is a pool, and Bellamy does sneak into her room.

“Hey, you want to go skinny dipping?” he asks.

“I don’t know, what if we aren’t the only ones who are trying it? There could be a bunch of naked nerds down there.”

“Hey, you like naked nerds,” he points out. “Also, it’s locked, and not to brag or anything, but I bet I’m better at picking locks than anyone else here.”

Clarke grabs her shoes and follows him out into the empty hallway. “Why do you know how to pick locks?”

“I play a lot of video games, I ordered a lockpick set online because I thought it would be cool to learn how to do it for real.”

She leans her head against his back, just briefly. “I  _love_  naked nerds.”

“Thanks,” he says. “Me too.”

He gets the lock open in no time, and Clarke feels a guilty thrill at the rule-breaking. She’s always been pretty straight-laced, and literally breaking and entering to swim around naked with her boyfriend is very far outside her usual.

But then he’s kissing her, and that, at least, is very familiar.

“I’m really glad we’re already dating,” he says, tugging her shirt over her head. “This is a lot better with–us.”

“Everything’s a lot better with us,” she says, grinning. “But yeah, me too. Now get naked.”

He grins. “Fucking pushy, Princess.”

Once he’s stripped down, she really does push him into the pool, just because she can, and then she jumps in after him.

“Holy fuck, it’s cold!”

He laughs. “You know we’re sneaking here, try to be  _quiet_.”

“I regret absolutely everything about this,” she says, kicking her legs to try to warm up. Apparently they stop heating the pool when it’s closed, which makes sense, but–holy  _fuck_.

“No, you don’t,” he says, smug, crowding her up against the wall of the pool, wet and naked and very  _warm_ , and Clarke has to smile.

“Yeah, okay. Not a thing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Laurels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379259) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
